


regarding the taint of others

by mskmba



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskmba/pseuds/mskmba
Summary: robb is anxious and horny
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. robb can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Would love any comments as I keep developing this story. Most will be smutty. Some won't be.

Even though he slept on them every night, tonight, for some reason, the furs on Robb’s bed were scratchy. He was anxious. He filled a small goblet of wine and drank it in one thirsty gulp. Even a fitful sleep would have been better than no sleep. He poured another cup and swallowed it. He had tried jerking off, but even cumming didn’t relax him like it usually did. The hours passed. It wouldn’t be too much longer before the sun started to peak through his window. He rolled over again, onto his back. He tried to crack his neck. He turned onto his side and pulled pillow across the bed and stuffed it between his legs. He closed his eyes and started counting his breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

Exhale. Sigh. He opened his eyes. Why was he so awake? What was he so worried about? He rolled back onto his back. He slid his hand down his stomach and fondled his soft dick. Maybe jerking off again would help. He pinched his foreskin and rolled it between his fingers. He pulled it back and forth over his bulb. Nothing. He moved down to his balls, giving them a little squeeze. He pulled his hands up to his face and took a deep breath. Fur makes him sweat. He moved his hand past his still-soft dick, back down to his balls. He pressed a finger onto his taint, massaging down to the edge of his hole. He pulled his hand back up for a taste. Salty. He gave his finger a wet suck before he pushed it into his hole. That made his dick jump. He wiggled it a bit farther in while he grabbed his cock with his other hand. It wasn’t completely hard, but it was getting there. He stroked it while he fingered himself. One finger was enough. All he needed was the feeling of something inside him, even if it was just an inch or two of his own finger. He moaned softly as he got closer and closer. He grunted, and a few drops of cum dribbled down his shaft and onto his hand. He licked it off and sighed as he pulled his finger out of his hole and wiped it on the linen sheets under the furs.

Now he was starting to feel tired. The candle by his bed was about to burn out. He could feel the sun breaking over the horizon. There was something kind of poetic about it. He got out of bed and walked naked across the room to the door. But when he opened it and peaked out, his guard wasn’t there. He wanted to tell them to keep the maids out, to let him sleep in. He wondered why the guard had left his post, but he could deal with that problem tomorrow. For now, he just needed him there to do his job. He heard footsteps around the corner, more than one pair, and a whispered conversation. Maybe his guard had found a better way to spend his time than standing beside a door all night.

But it wasn’t his guard and a mistress who rounded the corner. It was Theon and Jon, arms locked and giggling like schoolchildren.


	2. robb still can't sleep

Robb froze, like a deer in headlights. The windowless hallway was dark, the candles long since burned out. Jon and Theon were stumbling, clearly drunk and not paying attention to where they were going, much less what – or who – was hiding in the shadows in front of them. His heart was racing, but even as he tried to slink backwards unnoticed, he couldn’t help but wonder what those two had been up to.

  
“Robb??”

  
He signed, stepping away away from the wall. Jon had instantly sobered at the sight of his half brother, but Theon, as usual, couldn’t be bothered. He clutched Jon’s arm and doubled over with muted giggles, almost toppling Jon in the process. Jon tried to yank his arm free, and Theon feigned offense, hiccupping and immediately succumbing to another fit of laughter. Jon glared, and Theon screwed his face into a semblance of a frown, before drunkenly focusing his eyes on Robb.

  
“Robbieeee,” he squealed.

  
Robb rolled his eyes. “You guys have got to shut up. It’s too early for this.” He grabbed Jon’s tanned, muscular arm, his fingers burning where they touched. Jon looked at Robb’s hand on his arm, then looked up at Robb, locking eyes. Robb quickly looked away, bumbling something about hiding and sobering up in his room, but he left his hand wrapped around Jon’s arm, pulling him, and by extension Theon, toward his bedroom.

  
Theon’s eyes landed immediately on the bed, and he stumbled toward it, flopping on top of Robb’s furs with a heavy thud and a long, satisfied groan. The tips of Robb’s fingers were still perched on Jon’s arm. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Jon’s drunk body, the soft black hair covering Jon’s arms tickling his fingertips. He pulled away and thrust his hands toward his pockets, before realizing he was wearing nothing other than a thin, pocketless linen sleeping gown. He flexed his hands instead and let them dangle by his side, keeping his gaze on the cold stone floor under his feet. When he looked up, Jon was staring at him with an unnerving mix of frustration and curiosity, maybe even longing. Whatever it was, Robb’s breath caught in his throat. He blinked and shook his head, trying to sound authoritative as he demanded of Jon, “What the fuck have you two been doing?”

  
Whores, he suspected, but Jon slumped and sighed. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I was up reading when I heard Theon stumbling down the hall, drunk as usual.” Theon groaned as if responding to the accusation, but a sharp snort confirmed he had indeed passed out. “So I had to rescue him.” Jon looked up at Robb sheepishly. “I wasn’t really tired anyway so we sat up talking. Ended up cracking open a bottle of wine, then another one, and, well you know how he can be.”

  
“So you haven’t slept?”

  
“No. And I guess they’ll be around in a few minutes to wake us up. Fuck.”

  
There was a second when Robb wanted to tell Jon to get lost, to take Theon and figure it out on their own. Robb was tired, too. He just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want a drunk asshole snoring in his bed. He didn’t want his over sensitive half brother awkwardly asking-but-not-asking if he could sleep it off on his daybed.

  
But he couldn’t say no to Jon. He could never say no to Jon. So before Jon could even ask, Robb offered. “Let me go see if the guard’s back so I can tell him to keep the maids out until lunch. You and Theon can sleep it off here if you need to.”

  
“Thanks,” Jon said, as they both turned their gaze toward Theon, snoozing on Robb’s bed, “but what should we do about him?”

  
“No idea,” Robb sighed. “Maybe put him on the couch and we can take the bed?”

  
“Sure,” Jon replied, and they walked over to the bed. Robb poked Theon who grunted. “Five more minutes,” he muttered, rolling over. Robb rolled his eyes as Jon offered to take Theon’s feet.

  
Together, they got Theon tucked into the sofa under the window. Robbed leaned over him to draw the heavy curtains closed so they could sleep in. Jon was perched on the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet, and he looked up at Robb, silent. After a moment, he asked, “So, which side do you normally sleep on.”

  
Robb couldn’t help but chuckle. “That side normally, but it’s fine.” Jon’s mouth stretched into a sad grin as he lay backwards and nestled his head into the down pillow. He could smell Robb on it.

  
“You’re sleeping in your clothes?” Robb asked. “Don’t you want a night gown?”

  
“No, it’s fine. They make me itch.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Robb replied. “You can’t sleep in those leather trousers.”

  
Jon agreed, so he unlaced his pants and slipped them off, discarding them on the floor as he pulled the a heavy fur over his exposed legs. His tunic was like a short night gown anyway, even if it was a bit musky. Robb poked his head outside the bedroom door. The guard was back, so he instructed him to keep the maids out until he woke up on his own. He came back and walked around to the other side of the bed, perching gingerly on the edge. He sighed. “Jon, I…”

  
But then he heard a soft deep breath. He looked over his shoulder and realized Jon was asleep, his mouth parted and his face serene as he feel deeper and deeper into his slumber. Must be nice to fall asleep the moment you got in bed. Robb watched Jon in the faint light of early dawn. He laid on his back before rolling onto his side to gaze at him, his chest rising and falling through the thin cotton fabric of shirt. Suddenly Jon’s hand moved under the fur duvet to scratch an itch on his groin, but then he left it there. He started massaging himself, cooing gently as he worked himself up. Robb stared, not sure what he should do, but he could feel his own member growing under the covers. Jon’s head rolled back as he let out a little moan. Robb closed his eyes and focused on Jon’s breath. Across the room, Theon continued to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why they all live on the same hall.


End file.
